


Somebody's Down On The Field

by scottandstiless



Series: I'm Not Broken [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Epilepsy, Epileptic Stiles - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Injured Stiles, Requested fic, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Seizure, Stiles-centric, Stiles-whump, epileptic, idea that has been done to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottandstiless/pseuds/scottandstiless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is playing during the lacrosse game when he underestimated his opponents and ends up having a seizure on the field. This triggers pain and hate but it's not even from Stiles? He later develops Epilepsy and has to learn to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was a requested fix so I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any inaccurate information regarding health or seizures, although I did do some research. I'll have one more chapter to wrap up with this! I'm taking requests for more fics:)

"Stiles? Stiles, stay with me here."  
\--  
The bright lights radiated on against the darkness of the night on the lacrosse field. The crimson red color of the boys' jerseys were lit up compared to the grungy green color of the opposing team.

Beacon Hills was up 5-0 by the first quarter. Stiles ran over to Scott who was sitting on the bench when he got subbed in. 

"Having fun out there?" Scott asked him in envy. He hadn't played at all in the game and hoped for coach to play him.

"So much, I really do enjoy getting my body demolished against those monsters. But I mean my adderall has got me a little bit more hyper than I prefer." A sarcastic Stiles spoke. A slight grin grew on Scott's face as he chuckled. 

"They still got you on that stuff huh?" He looked around and saw his mom, Melissa, cheering with the Sheriff. There was an empty space besides them, where Malia, Lydia, and Kira would sit once they come at half time. Scott looked back at Stiles. It had been one of the first games that Stiles' father would watch entirely, being the sheriff and all, and he hoped Stiles would make him proud. 

"McCall! Get out there!" Coach Finstock snarled as he watched the opposing team score two goals in a row. A tense Liam walked by and sat next to Stiles as Scott put his helmet on and went out there.

"There's one on the team." Liam whispered as he chugged down a water bottle.

"Wait, like a werewolf?" Stiles asked in a shocked tone, but he somewhat expected it. 

"Yeah, number 52, big guy." Liam explained. "Don't get in his way, he'll squish you like a bug." Liam smirked as he watched the game play. The crowd cheered as Scott gained possession of the ball, and sprinted up the field. The roars of the crowd got louder with every step taken until he swung a shot and it crashed into the net. The teen could hear his mother screaming his name and he glowed on the field. Stiles smiled at Scott who was looking at him before returning to Liam.

"I'm not afraid of him," Stiles smirked, then winked at the younger boy as the coach played him in on the field. 

"Stiles don't do it," Liam said as he watched Stiles tighten his helmet and ran onto the field.

The referee blew his whistle to start the game after the goal. Stiles had spotted number 52, the werewolf, in front of his eyes. He seemed to have his attention all on Stiles. The teenager looked to be about 6'3". His arms were bulky with muscles with made Stiles feel very small. The referee blew his whistle loudly and the game continued. The ball got to Scott, who passed it to Greenberg. Greenberg immediately lost all contact with the ball and it flung away from him.

The ball rolled up to Stiles who looked down to scoop it up with his stick. 

"Stilinski! Run with the ball you idiot!" The coach yelled at him from the sidelines. So he started dashing across the field, the wind blowing his long hair into his face. His vision was stuck to the ground as he kept his head low, not looking at the trouble ahead. 

The crowd roared loudly as he got near the goal. In front of him, stood number 52 tall and proud. Stiles didn't notice the large teenager running at him in full speed. 

"Stiles! Watch out!" Liam screamed from the sidelines and Scott mimicked him on the field.

Stiles was twisting the stick in his hand when he picked up his speed even further. The opponent crossed his stick and sprinted at Stiles, pressing his stick forcefully against his chest. 

A loud, painful groan came from the small human. Stiles' body flung backwards from the force and crashed onto the turf. His head was slammed when his body made a frightening thud on the harsh field. The crowd went dead silent until the referee blew his whistle continuously. Liam immediately dashed down there with the coach. "Give him some room!" Finstock yelled at the other teenagers and then gave a glare to Scott. Stiles laid there on the ground, shaking his head around frantically and became dazed. His fingers curled as it laid on the artificial grass. 

"Stiles!" Scott immediately ran to his best friend, kneeling down next to him as he tried to listen in to his heart beat.

"Oh my god.." Melissa whispered, looking at the horror on Sheriff Stilinski's face. The nurse immediately ran with the sheriff over to the scene.

The sheriff backed the teenagers up to give his injured son room. Melissa carefully kneeled down besides him. "Stiles, hey can you hear me?" Melissa flicked his long hair back when it stuck to his forehead through the helmet. 

Stiles' longer fingers started twitching, as if they were cramping up. It started with his arms first as they trashed violently. Soon, it was like hundreds of volts of electricity were being sent through his body. His legs jerked back and forth and his arms lunged when his body convulsed. Moans and whimpers escaped Stiles' mouth as he looked around frantically. He vision was blurred with tear streaks rolling down his face. His chest rose up and down in a quick fashion as he panted for a breath.

"Where does it hurt, what hurts Stiles!?" Scott says in frustration. He feels awful about not being able to extract the pain because of everyone standing there watching them. 

"I-I don't know, I d-don't know" Stiles pants in between. His face turned red and was exasperated. His hands turned into clenched fists as he tried to control himself. The convulsions became more violent as he hit his head against the ground once again, causing him to cry out in pure agony. 

"Nobody else touch him!" Melissa and the sheriff roll him onto his side. Sheriff Stilisnki takes off his jacket and rolls it up and places it underneath his head to protect it. Liam was counting how long the seizure was by seconds.  
"51..52..53" He noticed the sheriff get very tense and worried for his only child. Melissa reached out for his hands as she couldn't do anything to ease Stiles. Stiles tried everything in his will power to control himself, embarrassed of what is happening. He felt like there was cotton stuck in his mouth and he was gasping for air, like he was suffocating. A headache rang through his head and Stiles found himself drooling on his side. His muscles stiffened while arching his back and he felt drastically distant from the world. 

"Stiles? Can you hear us?" Melissa asked once again, soothing her fingers against his father's hands to calm him down. 

It's been 2 minutes since his convulsions started. Stiles feels like he's having a panic attack, like his lungs are shrinking in his ribcage. The muscles in his body contract and he starts hyperventilating. He feels like he can't breathe. Painful whimpers escaped his mouth.

"26... 27... 28.." Liam is still counting. Scott is in pain just looking at his injured best friend. 

"I-I can't.." Stiles gasps in the middle of his thoughts, the violent trashing of his limbs start to die down. "I can't breathe.." He rushed. Stiles forced his arms and legs to stay still, and the seizure had seemed to come to an end.

Melissa frantically tried to keep Stiles aware. His eyes fluttered and he looked incredibly tired and was still panting. He couldn't find the air to breath it seemed like as he slowly closed his eyes, his heart beat becoming fainter. 

"D-dad I can't.." Stiles choked at his own words.

"Mom! What the hell is happening!?" Scott yelled, confused at why Stiles is like this.

Melissa called out to him. She put her ear on his chest to hear only faint heart beats. The nurse continues to pull off his helmet now that he had stopped seizing.  
"He's barely breathing, we need to get an ambulance." Melissa explained to her son as the sheriff dialed for one. The older man looked incredibly tired, sorry sad creases forming at his eyes when he heard Stiles wince.   
"Stiles? stay with me here.  
Stiles."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait, chapter 2! One more chapter after this :)

Sheriff called for an ambulance frantically. After being asked severely questions by the operator, he seemed to be incredibly stressed out. "Just-- look just get here quickly! We're at the school's sports field. Please, thank you." He walked back to Melissa, "Do you think he can hold off for 2 minutes while they get here?" John worried about his son. He didn't know what he could do, even with his training. This was Stiles he was talking about, his own son. One bad move and Stiles could be dead. Melissa looked back at him. He came back to find Stiles not hyperventilating anymore. Instead, his skin was a ghastly pale shade.

Melissa's eyes were tearing up and then she glanced at Scott who was infuriated. She put one hand on top of the other over Stiles' chest and started to apply compressions to jump start his breathing. She didn't know if he was just unconscious or if he wasn't breathing anymore. 

She was cracking under pressure, something Melissa McCall never does.

"This is all your fault! Agh!" Scott screamed at the opponent who took down Stiles. 

"McCall don't you dare!" Coach snarked back at him. Coach was still fighting with crowd of bystanders looking at the injured teen.

He ran at the boy and clenched his fists as he got ready to pummel him with a punch when it landed forcefully on the guy's chest. Scott glowed his red alpha eyes at the boy who he knew was a werewolf too. The other werewolf swiped back at him, punching him in his already un-even jaw. The sheriff came over, pulling Scott off of the larger teen before Scott could land another punch. 

"Scott! You need to calm down.." The sheriff whispered to him, despite the eyes that were peering at them. Scott's arm was still in mid air as he paused, a face of grief showing up on him. It was all silent until a noise startled them all at turned around to see the injured boy on the ground.

A loud gasp was heard come from Stiles as he forcefully opened his eyes full of tears. Oxygen, sweet sweet oxygen had finally reached his chest. The sheriff immediately ran to the boy who was now hyperventilating from the overwhelming situation. His torso immediately shot up when he tried to get up but Melissa forcefully pushed him down. 

"Stiles, hey, calm down its okay, you're okay but you need to stay down." Melissa forced her arm against him but Stiles retaliated and tried sitting back up. The hushed whispers of the crowd forming behind him distracted Melissa before noticing that Stiles' body started to tremble once again. 

"Stiles! Is he having another seizure!?" The sheriff lunged his way towards his injured son as he saw the paramedics finally make their way. They came prepared with a board and large red bags.

"No, he's panicking!" Scott yelled out as Melissa tried keeping him down. 

The paramedics cleared the way, sending the crowd away from the scene for space as Coach did as well. "This your kid Stilinski?" One of the younger guys had asked him. He started to put on rubber gloves as he set his bags on the ground and got closer to Stiles.

"Yeah, Stiles," The sheriff said mournfully, tiresome crinkles forming at his eyes as he winced.

The man had a helper who held down of Stiles' arms while he pressed against his chest. "Stiles? Stiles, we need you to relax okay? Hey, hey bud can you hear me?" The young EMT talked to Stiles. Stiles lunged his body at him, squirming around forcefully as he panted shallow breaths. His skin was no more a greyish tone but his cheeks were flushed red. His vision was completely blurred and it felt like he had earplugs in his ears. Stiles officially started to panic roughly as his dad and best friend watched him lose all self control. Tears were rolling down the teenager's face. 

"Stiles, we're here for you, we're here to help, just relax" The other man who reminded the sheriff of Parrish boomed.

Stiles finally caught his breath but his arms were anxiously dodging. "Take it easy bud, Stiles calm down. Take it easy." Stiles finally heard the words as he slowed down his actions, his arms slowly falling to his chest. He calmed himself finally as he head bobbed from side to side, trying to focus his sight. "That's it. Just like that. Stiles you just had a seizure. We're gonna get some oxygen on you bud okay?" The EMT wrapped an oxygen mask around his head and pressed down on it to get it flowing. Stiles grunted for his dad. He was so embarrassed for what had just happened and he doesn't even remember it. Only weak people lose themselves like that he thought as Stiles shut his eyes, calming his anxiety ridden nerves. 

They strapped him onto a yellow backboard before putting him on the gurney inside the ambulance. The younger man, the one who looked like Parrish, walked up to Scott and his mother, the Sheriff and Liam. "Any details on what happened?" He asked. The sound of Stiles' body crashing underneath the force of the hit onto the field replayed in Scott's head. He felt so helpless not being able to help Stiles.   
"Following seizure after head trauma from a blow to a head." Melissa explained, looking at Liam who she was proud of for staying so cool under pressure. 

"Um it was 2 minutes and 39 seconds.. Uh it's like his eyes were going to roll to the back of his head but they didn't, I-i don't really know." Liam tried explaining as best as he could recall the incident.

"It looked like a tonic-clonic convulsion with all body parts," Melissa took over as the man took notes in a small book. 

"Alright, we're gonna get him to the hospital, he's gonna be okay." The man gave a slight smile. Melissa followed the man with the sheriff and the boys. 

"I'll get there with Scott and Liam, you go with Stiles." Melissa stated, taking both boys to the car to meet up with them as the sheriff sat inside the ambulance. 

The young man was standing so the sheriff got up. "Stiles, can you hear bud? Stiles I need you to open your eyes okay? Stay with us. We're 5 minutes out." He got a flashlight as groans came out of the teen. Stiles felt like his head was slammed by a hammer, repeatedly. The teen blindly went reaching for his mask with the arm that wasn't attached to an IV. He pulled it down as words echoed in his head.

"D-dad?..." Said a low raspy voice that seemed like it didn't belong to Stiles. The sheriff brushed the hair back off his forehead. 

"Son, you're gonna be alright." A smile tired smile showed up on the older man's face.

"W-where's Scott?" Stiles asked, wondering how he got in the ambulance. He didn't remember anything. The EMT noticed shallow breaths coming from Stiles when he spotted the IV in his hand. All the tubes coming out of his body freaked the teenager out as the anxiety strikes again. His breath hitches as he frantically looks around the vehicle, catching all of the bright lights in front of him.

"Stiles, stay with us buddy. Hey, hey, look at me, take it easy. Relax, relax, Stiles. Stiles calm down buddy. Calm down." The EMT put his fingers on his pulse which was Beating incredibly fast. He flashed a light in his eyes when Stiles got control once again, done with being ashamed tonight already. 

"Dilated eyes, signs of a severe concussion." He stated as he took the blood pressure of him. 

Finally, the ambulance pulled into the emergency lot. They had finally made it after what felt like hours was really only some 15 minutes. Hopefully Stiles lasted those 15 minutes.

Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did quite a lot of research for this chapter so excuse me if anything is false! Enjoy :) I decided to wait off for one more chapter or maybe two to finish the story off.

The two young men carried Stiles into the hospital, the Sheriff trailing in behind in worry. 

"Dad? W-what's happening?.." Stiles asked groggily as he pulled on his mask and reached his arm out for his father's hand.

"Stiles, it's okay, I'm right here," The sheriff replied, clenching his only son's hand tightly. He worried about the boy who was dazed and confused, all while looking a deathly pale tone. Stiles groaned as he used his bad arm to press down on his nauseous stomach. 

"Stiles, are you feeling okay?" The Paramedic continued to push Stiles into the hospital as they cleared a room in the emergency trauma department. 

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Stiles groaned, his moans dying down as it turned into silent shear pains. The men lifted him off the gurney and laid him down on the bed as doctors crowded around him. The doctors pushed the sheriff out of the tight circle as they closed the curtains. 

"Hey! I need to see my son!" the sheriff rebutted at the nurse closing the curtains. 

"We're going to help him, but we need you to stay out here." She immediately walked away. John rubbed his face in exhaustion.

"Stiles Stilinski, 17 years old, severe blow to the head with a following seizure of bodily convulsions lasting 2 minutes and 34 seconds complicated by respiratory issues. A ligament in the shoulder appears to be torn. He's complaining of slight nausea with acute eye dilation and seems confused." The paramedic explained. "No history of epilepsy so it looks like this postictal state might show development of status epilepticus." He finished off.

"Alright let's get him on some meds, this kid is in a lot of pain right now." An intelligent young female doctor stated as she put the medicine up the IV flowing through Stiles' hand. There was a very young man who seemed to be some sort of intern, or doctor in training who was writing down something. Another doctor had come in and tightened a sling for his arm to secure his shoulder In place. They shined a light in Stiles' closed eyes. "Stiles. Can you hear me?" The doctor asked as his eyes shot open, releasing in light from all the bright white lights on the ceiling. Stiles looked around the room to find and hear the beeping of machines which annoyed him incredibly. He closed his eyes and in his mind he saw the overhead lights on the lacrosse field. Stiles opened his eyes once again to see the doctor hovering above him, a layer of fuzziness blurring his face. 

Stiles moved and squirmed around. He was there but he still seemed distant from the world and agitated. He felt a sharp sheer pain from his shoulder but didn't have the energy yell from it. 

"Stiles, focus on me okay? We're here to help, keep your eyes open okay?" The doctor said as he put away his light and pressed a stethoscope on his chest, listening to the light breaths he was taking. 

The voices and machine sounds all faded out in Stiles head as he frantically looked around, realizing he was in the hospital. His vision blurred to the point where he couldn't make out the facial structures on the doctors. Stiles' chest seemed to stop rising and falling as his muscles contracted tightly, his fingers twitching slightly.

"Stiles? Stiles! He's seizing, let's get him on his side!" The older doctor boomed as he strapped padding around the railings to prevent Stiles from injuring himself any further. They all flipped him on his side so his hurt shoulder was not forced on. 

Stiles shook erratically, his fingers turning into clenched fists as he forced it up against his chest. Oxygen stopped flowing through his system for about 20 seconds as his head lolled to the side once again. His injured arm started to flail uncontrollably causing him to scream in pain. The loud screams rose eyebrows in the waiting room as Melissa, Scott, and Liam walked in. Scott smelled the pain but there was too much of the scent lurking around for him to direct it from Stiles. The sheriff immediately shot up and ran up to a nurse who stopped him.

"I need to see my son!" He tried to keep his voice down, worried about whether those shrieks was Stiles.

"Sir, what you need is to calm down.." The woman spoke in a hushed tone, clearly feeling sympathetic for the man.

"That is my son in that ER! My son is in there while I am out here!" John was furious and frustrated until he saw Melissa come up to him who grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the nurse as she walked away. "Melissa.." He said in a quiet tone.

Melissa grabbed both his hands, rubbing her thumbs in the small of his hands as she looked up into his blue eyes. "Stiles will be alright, He's gonna make it. If anyone can pull out of something like this it's Stiles." She gave him a gentle smile before leaving to speak with the other nurses. The sheriff sat back down next to Liam who had his eyes peeled on Scott on the other side of the room. Liam was totally out of it until John placed his hand on his knee before saying, "I'm proud of you Liam, your dad would be too." He gave him a weak smile so Liam returned it.

"I don't think Stiles is the only one we have to worry about." Liam whispered, glaring back at Scott. You could see his eyes that were red and puffy from his silent crying in the car. Scott had never felt such a failure to his own pack, to his best friend since day one. 

Liam's dad had just walked into the ER, stopping by the cubicle Stiles was in to find his body convulsing. "No no no no.." He whispered to himself. The teen was making grunting sounds as an attempt to retrieve oxygen into his system as his skin turned into that previously familiar grey tone. A substance that looked like vomit had oozed out of his mouth slowly onto the bedsheets as the nurse tried to clean it off from around his mouth. The sling was flailing from his arm that was shaking profusely as he groaned from it. The intern stepped up, placing their hand forcefully on Stiles' arm to hold in place. Stiles' eyes were fixed as if he were looking up and his arm shook violently. He retaliated at the intern and became incredibly aggressive with his injury, letting out cries. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Doctor Dunbar had released the intern from their grip on Stiles. "Are you trying to hurt him!? Get out of here!" He immediately kicked the intern out as he noticed Stiles' seizing had come to a halt after a minute and a half. The poor kid was completely unconscious by now and had slightly wet his pants unexpectedly. "Alright, let's get him to a room and changed. We need 200 mg of carbamazepine by the time he wakes up in an estimated 4 minutes." Doctor Dunbar stated as he took control of the situation. The nurses quickly pulled Stiles out of his clothes and into a hospital gown after cleaning up the vomit residue and changed the sheets. The doctors had pulled him into a private room and placed 2 tablets on the nightstand by the bed. 

Liam's dad had no idea how Stiles got there until he found Melissa wandering through files in the office. "Um Melissa.." He said calmly, not knowing whether she knew about Stiles or not. "I-I thought you'd be at the lacrosse game." He said as she picked her eyes up and realized it was him. 

"Actually we should talk about that." She shut the file cabinet and walked into an empty room with him and closed the door. "Stiles took a bad blow to the head during the game and had a seizure. I don't really know where he is right but I'm trying to get his files--" Melissa was cut off by the doctor.

"I know, he had another one." Doctor Dunbar broke the news as Melissa's heart dropped into hundreds of pieces. "Just now, one of the idiot interns thought they should've held down his injured shoulder and he just became more aggressive." He explained as he continued. "We're gonna take some blood tests and see what's going on and possibly an EEG or MRI but right now it's looking like epilepsy caused by a scar in the tissue of his brain from the blow." Melissa's eyes teared up, looking out the window to see his father and friends sitting in the waiting room. 

"Where is he right now?" Melissa asked quietly, covering her mouth with her hand trying so hard to not cry. 

"Room A117, he's unconscious as of now but he should be up in a few minutes. He's gonna feel disoriented for a while, he's had a rough night based on the report." The doctor stated, looking back at his own son sitting in the waiting room as he shifted through his seat. "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a little heads up, this chapter has just a teeny little bit of foul language (like 1 or two I think) so yeah. Besides that, thank you for all the kudos! Enjoy this chapter! I'll definitely try to post the next one in 1-2 days

It must've been only 9 p.m. by the time Stiles fell asleep. In the waiting room, Malia, Lydia, and Kira had just arrived as Kira had bumped into Melissa. "Oh, sorry Mrs. McCall. What's going on?" Kira asked as they continued walking until she met with the sheriff, Scott, and Liam. Kira swooped into Scott's arms, hugging him tightly as she looked into his eyes that were puffy and red. The sheriff got up instantly as they all started shooting Melissa with questions about the injured friend. 

"Melissa what the hell is going on?" The sheriff demanded an answer. 

"Stiles had a second seizure. He took a bad blow to the head and its looking like there's a scar in the brain tissue which is causing the seizures. We wanna diagnose him as epileptic but we need to run an MRI first." Melissa explained thoughtfully and carefully as she tried so hard not to get her guard down. Lydia turned pale under her makeup, listening about the news of the guy she could possibly be in love with. Everytime she was in trouble, he had come save her. But now that he was in trouble, she was helpless. Malia looked at Lydia the second she heard her heart rate plummet, trying to give her a sense of comfort. Malia felt a the sheriff's hand around her shoulder as he tried to comfort the teens as well as swallow the news. 

"W-wait so this is gonna happen for the rest of his life?" Scott asked, feeling even more guilty for not stopping it. "He's gonna live with seizures his entire life!?" He was almost shouting until he hushed his tone. 

"Scott honey, I know it's a lot to take in. But there's nothing we can do. There's no real way to stop the seizures if it's epilepsy, we can only control them so they don't hurt him." Melissa grabbed his hands, squeezing them tightly as she prayed that his werewolf claws would not come in. 

The sheriff rubbed his hand down his exhausted face. He had never felt so worried for Sties in his life, no matter how clumsy or how accident prone he was. "Can we see him?" He asked softly, his hand still on Malia's shoulder.

Melissa nodded, "hopefully he's awake." She lead them down the halls. Lydia had a bad feeling in this place. She felt the death lurking around the corner but she didn't feel it as she got closer to Stiles. Scott had bad memories of the hallways. Numerous memories flashed through his mind, memories of him when he had bad asthma attacks before the bite or when Stiles was possessed by the nogitsune. He quickly shook the thoughts away as he heard his mom talking to the sheriff. "Oh, and I think we're gonna pull him off the adderall for a while just to be on the safe side." Melissa explained to him as she slowly opened the door and went in by herself. She pulled down the shades that showed all the glowing streetlights against the night sky. 

"Stiles?" Melissa whispered, laying her hand on his forehead as she swiped it down with a damp cloth. His eyes started to flutter and he woke up slowly. Stiles' vision shifted continuously until he saw the familiar face. The nurse gave him a gentle smile. "Hey.. Can you tell me my name?" Melissa asked.

"M-Melissa?" Stiles croaked, his voice sounded raspy and raw but he was still there. 

"Good. Stiles, you know where you are right?" Melissa asked again. He seemed confused and distant as he looked around, catching noticed at the bright lights. The beeping of the machines bothered him and the tube feeding oxygen through his nose annoyed him. He still gave her a slight nod. The lights flickered in Stiles' head as he realized he was still a little dizzy. "Okay," Melissa sighed as she continues to bring the news. "You took a bad blow to the head and had two seizures okay? I've scheduled you for an MRI in the morning to check out what's going on.." Melissa quietly said, the words echoing in Stiles' head.  
\--  
"Seizures?" He thought to himself. "You're so weak and so pathetic Stiles, you don't belong in the hospital, you don't deserve to be helped," Immediate thoughts swarmed his mind.  
\--  
"Hey. Stiles? You okay?" Melissa broke his trance. He snapped out of it and shook his head as he gave a slight "yeah." He didn't know whether it was him zoning out and not feeling pain or whether his slinged-arm was numb. 

The door knob jiggled before the Sheriff had come in. Stiles looked at his father even though he wanted to look away so much. He looked like he had one of those nights where he stays up till 3 am in the office trying to solve a case. Tired creases formed at his eyes when John had formed a smile, glad to see his son safe. He slowly walked up to him, "Hey kid." Melissa left the two alone as she exited the room and updated his friends out in the hall. 

Stiles couldn't even bring himself to talk to his own father. He felt himself turning red with embarrassment. The words could not come out of his mouth. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. It's okay to feel tired, it's okay to give yourself a break every once in a while. Whatever this is, we'll figure it out." The words flowed out with such sympathy to his son that Stiles' eyes watered. He should've never underestimated the player. He should've listened to Liam. 

"I'm an idiot. I-I should've never did that. If I listened to Liam, he warned me, then we wouldn't be here. Im always the one to hold everyone back..I'm sorry Dad." Stiles said in a hushed tone, knowing every word he said was true.

"Don't you dare think that any of this is your fault. It could've been anyone.." He sighed after a slight minute of silence between the two. He's never witnessed Stiles this quiet, in his life. Ever. "I gotta go finish up some work at the station and I'll be back as soon As I can. Now how about you take some medicine and get some sleep?" The sheriff gave him a gentle smile and pushed forward a cup with two tablets in it and a water bottle. He slowly turned away and clutched the door to open it. 

"Dad?" Stiles' raw voice croaked. 

"Yeah Stiles?" John backtracked himself.

"Do you think work can wait for you?.." Stiles whispered across the room. He didn't feel okay without his dad by his side tonight. 

John gave his familiar smirk. "Of course son, let me just take a phone call." Stiles felt relieved now with his dad here. He couldn't risk any more seizures without him. 

The sheriff stepped outside to make a call to the station to tell them he's not coming. After doing so, he told Melissa that he was gonna stay so they both went into the office to dig up Stiles' files. While the adults were gone, Scott and Lydia slipped in to the room, leaving Kira to comfort Malia who denied any comfort. 

"Hey.." Scott whispered as he and the strawberry blonde crept in. Stiles gave a friendly smile when he was happy to see his friends. But they looked petrified which immediately made Stiles' heart sink deep into his chest. Scott walked up until he sat down on the side bed. He wanted to do nothing more than take as much pain as possible.

A wave of silence flooded the room.

"I'm okay guys, really." Stiles finally said something after a while of intense stare downs.

"No, you're not Stiles! You had a freakin seizure, two of them! Do you know what that means Stiles! Do you? Do you know you could've died tonight? One more notch of pain and you could've ended your life on the lacrosse field! We've gone through to much for you to go like this!--" Scott absolutely blew his top, infuriated with the fact that Stiles is injured. It hurts him to see his best friend in pain. Lydia got close to Scott, pulling at him as Stiles fixed his watered eyes at him. Stiles had gone pale from the fright and sudden outburst from Scott.

"Scott.." Lydia interrupted him not loudly enough for him to stop as he continued.

"You're hurt Stiles! You need to accept that it happens. People get injured but you can't blame yourself for it! And you're too stubborn to realize it but we're all pulling limbs over here because you won't let me take some of your fucking pain!" Scott finished his rant. At that point he was yelling so loudly that Kira and Malia had burst in the room. The sheriff and Melissa followed in a hurry as they crashed into the room. 

"Scott what the hell are you doing!?" Melissa yelled at her son. She looked at Stiles who looked like he was gonna break down. She'd never seen him so vulnerable. "Out! All of you! Now!" Melissa kicked the teenagers out and profusely apologized to Stiles and the sheriff as she hugged the teen gently and closed the door after the sheriff had entered.

Melissa confronted Scott out in the hall. "Scott, I don't care what the hell is going on, you had absolutely no right to do that! Are you absolutely insane? I mean what in god's name would you think that was okay to do! Stiles is human! He doesn't have supernatural abilities to heal! His body is coping and you are stressing him out. Go home, Scott, I don't want to see you here again until tomorrow." 

And with that, Melissa left the teenagers to escort themselves out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' condition complicates with anxiety, and let's add a few heartwarming moments between mama McCall and papa Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the update! :)

A sad stiles tugged on his blanket as he turned into his right side. He tucked his injured arm on his chest when it hurt him. Stiles turned his back to his father who was still trying to process what had just happen. 

His father sighed, disheartened at the actions of Scott. "Stiles.." He heard sniffles coming from Stiles.

Tears ran down the teen's face slowly and mostly silently. He was in so much pain and only half of it was coming from the arm. Stiles ignored his father, he was too weak to strike back with a witty remark, too vulnerable. And Scott was right, Stiles knew that. He could've died. If he fell any harder he could be in worse shape. If he wasn't stubborn and idiotic he wouldn't be here right now. He wouldn't even know about werewolves if it wasn't for that night he took Scott to the woods.

John had walked turned to the other side of the bed so he was facing Stiles. He looked at his son who refused to look back and he pulled over a chair to the bed. "You know Scott didn't mean that." He said, so unconvincingly that John wasn't sure he believed it. He sighed and put a hand on Stiles' back. "You get it from me." The older man has said in a hushed tone. "The anxiety, the stubbornness, the-- everything really. You never were really like your mom. But you and her did share one thing. You were both incredibly strong." He gave him a gentle smile. The tears seemed to come in faster as soon as John mentioned his mother. 

"Yeah.. We were.. until one of us became weak." Stiles whispered back as he stared out the window that glistened with all the streetlights. 

"Damn it Stiles don't say that! You are the strongest person I know, hell out of your friends your the strongest being and your human! They're all werewolves and chimeras and werecoyotes or banshees or whatever the hell else. Like I've always said, you're a hero." The sheriff's hand was now clutching his son's hand. Stiles' grip on it was incredibly tight from the anxiety in him. 

"I'm not a hero, dad." Stiles whispered as his tired eyes drooped until they finally closed. His tight grip loosened as he fell sound asleep, at last. His meds kicked in and took its course in his body as the sheriff positioned him so that he wouldn't hurt his arm. "Good night, Stiles." His father whispered even though he knew he couldn't hear him. He shut off the bright lights and left one dimmed down and carefully crept out of the room. 

The sheriff immediately ran into Melissa. "John I-I I'm so sorry I honestly don't kn-" Melissa tried to apologize once again before being interrupted by John. 

"It's alright. He's pretty shaken up about it though." The sheriff sighed. "Can you just keep an eye on him? I don't want him to have like a panic attack in the middle of the night." He explained.

"He still gets them?" Melissa asked in shock. The sheriff nodded. 

"And they're worse every time he gets them. He usually handles them by himself but I.. I just get worried when Stiles feels like he can't breathe. He's gonna turn 18 soon but I still worry over him like that same 10 year old Stiles." The sheriff seemed worse than Stiles at the moment. Melissa gave him a tight hug and promised to watch him. The sheriff had to leave to get some work at the station but would be back in the morning. 

Melissa walked back to the office next to the waiting room where she found Liam asleep in his chair. "Liam?" She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha- what? Who's dead?" Liam asked In a frantic as he almost fell out of the chair. Melissa sat down next to him.

"The others.. left. And stiles is asleep and his dad's at the station. Do you want me to drive you home?" Melissa asked as she looked around her for his father.

"Um.. No it's fine I-I can stay. Can I-can I go to Stiles' room?" He asked softly, still a little shaken up. Melissa gently nodded and gave him her warm familiar smile as she went into her office and pulled out a cozy blanket. She gave it to him and set him up in the chair right alongside Stiles' bed. She turned off the large overhead lights and replaced with the light on the nightstand. 

Liam immediately got up and reached for Stiles' hand. For a split second he felt Stiles tighten his grip on him as if he were in pain. Black veins ran up Liam's arm in a surge of tingling sensations. He urged against the pain running into him, how was Stiles so hurt like this?

"Liam.. Thank you." Melissa whispered before leaving the dim lit room.

Liam pulled the chair over and sat down with his arm attached to Stiles. It was silence for about 45 minutes until Liam broke it.

"Stiles. I don't think you can hear me. But, you should know. Scott would never mean that, what he said. He's just frustrated. He's frustrated he couldn't help you on the field or now, he thinks he's useless. To be honest, I think I'm the most useless here. I-I could've stopped you. I should've. I knew that this was gonna happen. I guess I should always carry a plan B like you huh? Look at me, a werewolf's talking to a sleeping human. Without his special pillow." Liam talked to him as he felt something against his wrist. He swore Stiles was tightening his grip on him as if he were listening. Stiles was muttering something, too quietly and indistinctively for him to listen in on.

Liam showed his true werewolf eyes as they glowed and his hearing enhanced.

"S-Scott. Scott! I can't help you, I'm sorry. Stil 

Scott!" Stiles whispered under his breath. Liam heard Stiles' breath hitch. His heart started pumping blood faster.

"Stiles?" Liam held on tightly as he got up to see Stiles slowly opened his eyes. "Stiles." Liam repeated again. Stiles sat up, his grip still tight, and stared out into the distance. His hand was shaking but his face was flushed, no way it could've been a seizure. It looked as if he was frightened. 

"Dad? Scott?" Stiles asked around, his eyes still placed forward. "Dad!" He was yelling now. Liam was incredibly confused. 

"Stiles! You're not awake! It's okay you're still asleep!" Liam clutched him who was yelling in confusion. 

"Scott! Dad! No, please! Don't hurt them! No!" Stiles screamed and retaliated back at Liam. 

"Stiles! Wake up!" Liam yelled at him as Melissa came in running. The heart monitor was beeping like crazy at this point. Stiles lunged his arm and punched Liam strongly on his cheek. He fell backwards and Melissa went running to help him up and sat him down on the chair. 

"What the hell happened!?" She turned on the lights. Melissa grabbed Stiles' hyper-vigilant body. "Stiles? Stiles!" Melissa called out to him. "Stiles, calm down!" Melissa sat on the corner of the bed right next to Stiles and hugged him from behind, taking control of his arms.

He was panting, exasperated from the stress, the anxiety,  
Everything. Stiles couldn't breathe and was gasping for air.

His body was vibrating and he couldn't seem to calm down. "Stiles! Listen to me! You have to calm down! Listen to my voice." Melissa hugged him even tighter as she sat behind him, rocking his body slowly as the sheriff once did. Stiles came back to his surroundings, slowing his breath down and forced himself to calm down. "Just like that. It's okay, you're okay." She whispered to him once again, reassuring his safety. His head bobbed to the side and fell asleep in Melissa's arms. She carefully slipped out from under him and placed him in a comfortable position on the bed. 

Melissa pulled out an oxygen mask and wrapped it around Stiles' head. She then came to aid Liam who had a bloody bruise that was healing quickly. "I'm sorry.." She said sympathetically as dabbed the blood off with a wash cloth.

"He was in pain.. Mentally it's not even physical. I think it was a nightmare." Liam explained as the nurse finished cleaning the blood off him.

She got up and stood at the calm teenager on the bed. "I think we better get an MRI in the morning." Melissa reprimanded. "Are you sure you still wanna stay?" She asked.

"Yeah, if Scott can't be here for Stiles, then I will." Liam gave her a small smile as she turned off the lights but the same nightstand lamp stayed on and she left.

Finally, Liam closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any incorrect information due to the time! I didn't want to prolong by adding filler with the precise medical stuff so I had to jump around. Enjoy! Thanks for all the great comments and kudos. :)

The quiet noise of the door squeaking open woke up Liam at 6 in the morning. The werewolf hadn't gotten any sleep and it definitely showed on his face. He was so worried over Stiles and stayed up all night listening to his heartbeat and jumped the minute it rose, but it would eventually return to normal. Liam's bruise was still apparent on his face, which was weird since it should've been healing. I guess humans are strong.

Melissa poked her head in with the Sheriff. "Hey," Melissa smiled at Liam. The sheriff also smiled at him. The older man looked terrified and exhausted, it was the mix of his son's condition and work. 

"Sorry about the rough night kid." John said as he walked closer to Liam and gave him a hug. "Thank you, thank you for being there when I couldn't." He hugged Liam tighter.

"Unfortunately, we're gonna have to wake up Stiles for an MRI. This was the only time available." Melissa said as she removed the mask off the sleeping teen who seemed to be snoring.

Liam and the sheriff stood by the bed as Melissa tapped Stiles on the shoulder. "Stiles.. Hey Stiles." His eyes immediately fluttered and they took a minute to adjust. His dad put his hand on Stiles' radiating body and brushed off the hair stuck to his forehead.

"Mhm.." Stiles groaned against the rude awakening underneath the bright hospital lights.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Melissa asked Stiles who looked around and tried to recognize these familiar faces. 

"Still like crap." Stiles gave a slight grin. His muscles were incredibly sore and he had a massive headache. 

"Well, we'll give you some medication for the pain but we gotta get you down to the lab for an MRI, alright?" Melissa explained. Stiles looked around to find his arm was no longer in a sling but his wrist was in a brace and he had a large pad of bandages on his shoulder. He felt his shoulder as if it were on fire, pain and agony spreading to his body. Melissa went into the closet searching for something as the sheriff tried talking to Stiles.

"Hey kid, I heard you had a rough night." John said quietly, looking back at Liam who looked nervous. 

"Um.. I-i guess.." Stiles answered confusingly. Could he have possibly known about the nightmare? How? Stiles couldn't remember anything but the terror last night. 

"Do.. Do you wanna tell me what happened?" The sheriff questioned him in a gentle manner. 

"W-wait, how did you know?" Stiles asked as he caught John looking back at Liam who was hiding behind him. "Liam? W-what happened to your face?" Stiles asked again. 

"Nothing, don't even worry about it. I-I'm fine." Liam bit his lip. He couldn't risk Stiles becoming any more worried than he already was. The sheriff sighed until Melissa came out with a wheel chair.

"Alright, we're gonna go down to lab now. Liam, you can come if you'd like." Melissa said as she rolled the wheel chair next to the bed for Stiles. Liam nodded back contently.

"No, it's fine I'll walk down there." A stubborn Stiles claimed. 

"Stiles no you won't," Melissa snapped back.

"Guys, I'm fine, just stop babying me please.." Stiles muttered under his breath, not realizing he said it louder then he should've.

"Stiles.. Just sit in the chair please." John asked Stiles, knowing all too well how stubborn he was. "We just don't want you to get hurt." 

Stiles finally gave in and swung his legs over to the edge of the bed and held on to the sides. He felt dizzy as the world shook in his eyes. "Shit, I can't even stand on my own legs. I'm so weak" Stiles thought to himself as he felt his legs weakening as he tried to stand up. His dad gripped his good shoulder and helped him sit down in the chair. "Thanks dad" he whispered. Stiles kept his head low as he stared at the gray socks his somehow ended up in. He took deep breaths like Mrs. Morell once said.

In. 

Out.

1.

2.

It took a while for them to reach the lab after a round of going through many elevators. Finally, they had reached the familiar MRI Screening room. Vivid nightmarish memories of the nogitsune surfaced his mind. Melissa went in to meet with the neurologist. 

"Stiles.. Are You okay?" John broke his trance that he was in as he zoned out.  
He nodded his head and shook the bad memories away. "I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you. You're safe. It's okay." Stiles heard him loud and clear. And he believed him too. He stood up, grabbing whatever was near him until he clung to his dad and sat at the end of the machine like last time. 

The sheriff and Liam joined Melissa in the other room. "Alright, Stiles you know how this works right? I just need you to be as still as you can." The neurologist's voice boomed over the mic as Stiles layed down and was entered into the machine. The loud thundering booms of the MRI bothered Stiles incredibly much, but he was too tired to protest. 

"Stiles your doing great, but this is gonna take a while." The neurologist said over the mic once again. 

To distract himself, Stiles thought about last night. He remembered the dream he had. Scott was being attacked by some beast, ugly heinous beast. And his dad. His dad was there too. And he was hurt? The thoughts were blurry in his mind. 

He remembered feeling helpless as the beast attacked them. Stiles remembered him saying "S-Scott. Scott! I can't help you, I'm sorry". It was all too vivid to not be real.

Did he wake up in the middle of the night from the terror? Did he have a panic attack? Did he have a seizure? Was he the one who gave Liam the bruise? Stiles was sure that Liam did not have that bruise before he fell asleep. Stiles closed his eyes in the MRI. He was tired of being afraid, of feeling helpless, of causing pain to everyone else. He was tired. Of everything.

"Your doing great Stiles. Do you need anything?" The doctor asked over the thunderous sounds. There was no reply. "Stiles? Buddy, are you okay?" The neurologist boomed over the mic. 

"Stiles?" Melissa's voice was sent through the machine, echoing through Stiles' head. The sheriff burst through the room.

"Stiles." John ran towards the machine. The neurologist ordered it to pull and lag out so Stiles was out of it. "Stiles!" He came closer until he came hear a noise.

A snore.

A wave of relief washed over the sheriff as he rubbed his hands down his face. "He fell asleep. Oh thank god." Tears had formed in the sheriff's eyes at other thoughts that formed. He walked back in. "He's asleep." He whispered quietly as Melissa gave him a hug. 

"Just let him. We can carefully take him back after we're done." Melissa explained, showing a caring smile on her face. 

The neurologist got prints of the scans of Stiles' brain within 20 minutes. "Okay, so you see here. That's the frontal lobe. And that is the temporal lobe, two sides of the brain. What's causing the seizures is a scar in the tissue running on both sides due to extreme impact. There is also some scar tissue damage to the left frontal lobe. I honestly don't know how he survived a blow to the head like that, even through a contact sport. If he wasn't wearing a helmet, he probably would be dead, which is odd because it's quite rare for an injury like this to result after collision on the field. He must've really been taken down with force." The doctor went on to explain. The sheriff was disheartened at the news, he could've lost Stiles, and at a lacrosse game no less. "I'm going to diagnose him with epilepsy, there's no certain way to stop the seizures but we can keep them under control with meds." The doctor claimed.

"So, are we really looking at any other options? Like surgery to repair them?" John asked. 

"I'm afraid the damage is too great into the brain that any wrong move could kill him instantly on the table, or affect his speech and motor skills at the least." The neurologist seemed to say cold heartedly. "I think it's to early for me to prescribe anything except for pain meds for the shoulder, I suggest Norco for the injury." 

Melissa jumped in, "He just got off Adderall for his ADHD and he suffers from anxiety. Do you really think putting him on meds like morphine is a great idea?" 

"I'll leave that up to his previous doctor, um.. Doctor Dunbar?" The neurologist asked for confirmation. Melissa nodded as she started to pack up the files.

"So.. He's gonna have this for the rest of his life?" The sheriff asked.

"Unfortunately there's not much we can do, it's just gotta resolve itself. It could take months, years, or never." The doctor started to power down the MRI, releasing a sleeping Stiles out of it.

"He's only 18, h-he can't deal with this. He's gonna go to college. He's gonna have a family!" The sheriff was frustrated that he couldn't do anything to help Stiles. 

"Hey, we'll figure something out. We always do. And Stiles always pulls out." Melissa grabbed John's hands, reassuring him. The sheriff sighed as he left with Melissa to where Stiles was. They carefully lifted him up and placed him in the chair so they wouldn't wake him. 

The three humans all took the same path back to Stiles' room where they placed him on the bed and he was still sound asleep. Thank god, maybe the kid could get one good night of sleep. 

Although, maybe usually means no.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update! I have school finals and state testing :( but I'm here now so let's get the story on the read. Thank you for all the comments and kudos :)

It was around 7 a.m. when Liam finally closed his tired eyes to fall asleep. He was sitting in the same chair as last night in Stiles' room until he had a rude awakening.

"Scott. What are you doing here?" Melissa defiantly asked her son who she was still furious at. His hair was all messed up and his fingertips seemed bloodied with scratches running across his palms. She reached for his hands, "Did you do this to yourself?" Melissa sighed as she looked at the wounds which were painfully healing.

"I screwed up Mom." Scott whispered as he showed her his hands. "I'm a monster... And pain makes me human." Tears clouded his vision as she hugged him immediately. "I'm sorry. I-I stood there like an idiot and I couldn't help him." Scott cried into her shoulders.

"Scott, you can't help everyone. It's okay to give yourself a break. And Stiles will forgive you, he knows you didn't actually mean it." Melissa tried to shed some light on the situation. 

At that moment, Stiles had woken up once again. He looked around to find Liam sleeping on the chair but his dad was not there. Was he dreaming again? He thought to himself. He got up from the bed and pulled himself out as he balanced his body. Stiles clinched to the wall as he pulled out the IV running through his arm. 

A dark shadow ran through the halls his room was in. Stiles stepped back and felt his heart drop. Was that who he thought it was?

He stepped out into the hall. 

Silence.

The lights were on. But no one was there. Not one soul lingered, no voices talking, only machines beeping to their patient's heart beat.

"Dad?" Stiles thought out loud as he stood alone in the hall.

The dark shadow ran around the corner of the halls. Strings of dark brown hair followed it.

Stiles blinked and missed it again. Like he had missed everything. He followed the shadow.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled through the corridors. His voice echoed soundlessly.

Stiles found himself on the stairs and opened the top floor's door as he stalked the figure. He opened to find himself on the roof top. There was a figure, but it wasn't dark anymore. It was a woman. Her dark locks blew in the wind as she yelled at Stiles.

"Mom..?" Stiles' voice cracked as he watched her away in the hospital gown.

"Get away from me Stiles!" The woman, his mother Claudia, snapped back at him. "Don't come any step closer!" 

Stiles had walked towards her until she was on the ledge. "Mom, please.." Stiles whispered. Cracks formed in his voice as he tried to hold back his tears but they ran down his face anyways.

"Get back! It's you. You're killing me!" She gnarled at him. Claudia cracked her fingers tensely as she turned around to see an immense darkness in front of her. "You're killing me like you killed Aiden, and Donovan." She gulped once more as Stiles stood there, silently. "Like you killed Allison." 

Stiles became infuriated as he grabbed her hand. "Mom, you have to believe me I'm sorry! You have to understand you don't know--" Stiles babbled as he sobbed.

"My son's not a killer.. You're not my son. You're not even human." Claudia cold heartedly spoke. "You're a monster." The woman whispered as she let go of Stiles' hand. She let go of her body from her soul and fell from herself. 

Stiles screamed out as he lunged forward, "NO!!" His body crippled over the ledge and Stiles felt his heart suddenly drop.

Stiles opened his eyes to find himself laying on the hopsital floor in his room. As soon as his eyes opened, so did his mouth as he shrieked for what he thought was the end of his life. Only his right arm with the brace trembled erratically, partially seizing with a thud as his arm smacked against the floor everytime.

Melissa and the sheriff hovered over the screaming teenager who is as gasping for air as Melissa layed her hands on his cheeks.

"Stiles?! Stiles it's okay, you're okay!" Her tender voice spoke to him and immediately stopped his fear. Melissa grabbed and held both of his hands as she spoke to him. His arm vibrated in her hands as Melissa knew she couldn't stop it. He had no idea what the hell had just happened. He looked around and found the IV was replaced from the one he tore out so he knew that part was real. Stiles saw Scott, Lydia, Kira, Malia, and Liam out in the hallway. Scott was pacing tensely. 

Stiles was panting for breath. I should've been dead -- he thought.

It was a dream.

"Stiles, you were dreaming, you're fine!" The sheriff talked to Stiles as Melissa tried to slow his heart rate. Stiles couldn't control the crazy pace his chest rose and fell at. 

He started to cry as he yelled out. "I'm sorry mom! I'm sorry!!" Tears ran down his face as he panted for breath. Melissa gave John a worried look as she realized he still wasn't awake yet.

"Stiles! Stiles, wake up! Wake up Stiles!" Melissa forced herself against his flailing arms until he stopped trembling in fear and distraught.

Stiles stopped and snapped out of it as he saw his father's horrified face. The only things you could hear was the teenager's attempts to surge oxygen through his system and the door knob that was being shuffled by Scott who tried to get in.

"Mom! What the hells going on? Please! Let us in!" Scott shouted against the door and tried to not channel to his alpha strength to show his true identity.

Melissa looked back at the door, then back at Stiles. He looked grief stricken and terrified, as he tightly closed his eyes. Stiles hoped that when he opened them, he'd just wake up from a horrifying nightmare. But no matter how many times he did it, he failed. Melissa quickly ran and got a needle and a small little bottle with medicine in it.

All sound tuned out in Stiles' ears and all he saw was frantic bodies moving around to help him. He felt his body being lifted up and onto the bed as they looped around all the tubes running through his body and flipped him onto his side. His arm stopped convulsing at this point even though nobody was keeping track of it.

"Stiles, can you hear me? You're gonna feel a little prick." Melissa talked loudly and quickly as she sterilized the area and fed a sedative up the needle and into his arm.

"W-what is that Melissa?" The sheriff asked frantically for his son.

"A sedative." Melissa replied back to the sheriff who seemed worried about the sedation. Stiles' pants immediately died down and his body went limp as he fell asleep for the third time that day. "It'll keep him asleep for at least 20 minutes without having a seizure or anxiety." Melissa sighed as she brushed his hair off his forehead.

The door continued to clang against Scott's force until Scott gave up. His body slid down with his back propped up against it. "It's all my fault.." He whispered. Liam, Lydia, Malia, and Kira felt helpless. They knew it wasn't his fault but he would never believe them.

"Do you think it's like the last time?" The sheriff asked, recalling the incident with the nogitsune.

"No. The epilepsy is real, it's not a mind trick. But he's having nightmares, I guess the hospital scene ever since--" Melissa was interrupted by the sheriff. 

"His mother died.." He looked down in sorrow before furrowing his brows back up. "I know.. I think we should get him home soon.. Maybe he'll relax there." The sheriff explained.

Melissa gave him a warm smile back, "I can get him set up with some medicine and we'll try to discharge him today." The sheriff has started to get tears in his wears. Stiles didn't deserve to suffer like this. Not alone. Melissa wrapped her hands around his body and hugged him tightly. 

"It's gonna be okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) a few moments between the gang for your entertainment purposes.

The whirring noises of the lights and beeping of the machines were the first things he heard when Stiles finally woke up.

The teenager looked around to find himself alone in the room.

No one was there.

Stiles. Stiles wake up. Is this a dream. Wake up Stiles! ~ he thought to himself. Stiles pinched himself before realizing he was wide awake. He took a look at the clock.

12 p.m.

How long had he been asleep for? Either way, Stiles was gassed out and couldn't even remember what had gone on earlier that morning.

The door startled Stiles when the lock buckled, but it was just Dr. Dunbar who had come in. "Hello Stiles, nice to see that you're up. How are you feeling?" 

Stiles gave him a weak half grin. "Um.. Physically, okay. Mentally, confused.. Have you seen my dad?" 

The older man came up to him with the familiar cup with tablets inside it. "Oh yeah, I can get it him for you. In the meantime, you need to take this with some water. We changed the prescription so hopefully you'll start to feel better." The doctor gave the teenager a smile before leaving to fetch his dad.

Stiles started down at the two white tablets. He couldn't bare the thought of takin them but he did anyways. It made his stomach twist and turn but he forced himself through it.

In the waiting room, Scott and the others had been extremely quiet. Melissa wouldn't tell Scott what had happened to Stiles because she didn't want to stress him out even more. The sheriff was filling out some paper work when Dr. Dunbar had told him Stiles was awake.

John slowly crept into the room, as Stiles stared down at every one of his pacing movements.

"Hey kid," John walked up closer and pulled a chair over. 

"Hey pops," Stiles said weakly, giving him one half of a goofy grin.

"Still feeling lousy?" The sheriff asked sympathetically. He pulled in closer so he could hold Stiles' hand. Stiles didn't pull away, he was too weak and he nodded back. 

"But no as bad as before." Stiles reassured his father. And he truly had been feeling better, besides the constant cramping feeling in his muscles from all the seizures.

"Well, what do you say about going home tonight?" The sheriff asked his son. Stiles smiled back, knowing it was the best place to be. 

"No place like home, daddi-o" Stiles chuckled a little. He still felt weak and tired, but otherwise it was like nothing had happened.

A long silence bloomed in the room until John broke it. "Stiles, are you okay? Y-you know from this last night. I know it's been rough but you know you can talk to me, right?" 

"Yeah.. Sorry. It's just, the last two times I was in the hospital were awful. The first time I was there, I walked in with Mom and.. I left without her. The Second time, I also killed you, my friends, and myself. Everytime I come for help, I end up hurting somebody." Stiles explained. But he did so with no emotion. He couldn't fall weak to the past, when he needed to focus on the now.

"Not a great history huh?" John smiled back at him. "Well I promise, we are gonna get you help. W-we are gonna get some therapy, some medication you know and before you know you'll be back in school. You'll be safe. I won't let anything happen to you this time." John sighed as he realized what time it was. "I gotta get to work, I can only miss so many hours." John said his goodbyes to Stiles as he left. 

Stiles wrapped himself in a cocoon in an attempt to get warm. Chills were sent up his spine, must've been side effects from the pills. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes just for a while. 

The door creaked open once again, but Stiles didn't turn his body to see who entered in. The girl entered and sat down in the chair as her strawberry blonde locks followed her. It was Lydia. 

"Hey Stiles." Lydia paused, realizing that he wasn't listening and was probably asleep. "You can't hear this so I'm just gonna pretend like I'm not crazy and gonna talk to myself..." Lydia put her hands down on the bed, looking for Stiles' hand. "I honestly don't know how you do it. How do you stay alive with all the crazy things that happen. How are any of us even alive? So it's okay if you have some trouble, it's okay to feel weak. I don't like hospitals either, considering I've been here about 5 times within the last 3 months. Or the fact that I wound up here after running around naked in the woods.. So it's okay to be afraid. We're here for you. I'm here for you." Stiles listened to Lydia. He realized how helpless he really was. But Lydia was interrupted when Scott knocked on the door. "Bye Stiles" Lydia got up awkwardly and let in Scott.

Scott's footsteps echoed in Stiles' ears. Stiles forced his eyes closed, he couldn't face Scott. Not now. Not when he's vulnerable like this.

Scott tuned in his hearing, noticing Stiles' heart beat was racing, but was under the radar on the monitor and machines. "I'm sorry Stiles. I.. I just.. I don't know why I blew up at you. It just aggravates me that I can't help you, that I couldn't take the pain away when it happened. And I lost it. I know you're awake. Please talk to me Stiles." Scott apologized to Stiles, who's heart seemed to calm down with the racing thoughts. Stiles turned around and faced Scott.

"I'm fine Scott, honestly. It's okay, I would've yelled at me too. I'm pretty weak, I'm not strong and I've accepted it." Stiles said bluntly. He didn't wanna deal with Scott, didn't wanna cause any more problems. Scott sat down in the chair for a few minutes. He talked to Stiles which seemed to lighten up the situation before Scott had to leave. 

Melissa came in to give Stiles the rest of his medication which he took without rebellion. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Stiles admitted.

"Yeah, I know it's rough but it's the new meds sitting into your body. It'll start to regulate. I think you're actually getting discharged today." Melissa smiled at the teen. She noticed how much improvement he over came within the last day. "How about you just sleep it off until your dad comes so you can come home?" Melissa asked him. Stiles nodded and he pulled the blanket over his body once again and got warm. He finally felt safe. Melissa's warm gentle smile was the last thing he saw.

Scott met up with his mom out in the waiting room with the 4 other teens. "Mom is he really okay?" Scott asked, worried.

"Stiles is gonna be fine. As long as he stays on his meds, the seizures shouldn't get out of control. As for the nightmares, I think it's best that we just get him home as soon as possible because I think it's the hospital scene that's causing them." Melissa explained. 

"What about school?" Liam asked. 

"We've already contacted the school and they know now so you are all excused for the stuff you missed today." Melissa raised her eyebrows, realizing that the teenagers had gotten away with skipping but she let it slide. "As for Stiles, as soon as he seems off or out of it or anything during class or whatever, get him to the nurse. But we are gonna try to do as much as possible to make him feel comfortable, right?" Melissa reprimanded. The teenagers nodded back. "Alright. You all have to school tomorrow so go home and sleep. The last thing we need is 4 sleep deprived supernatural teenagers," Melissa chuckled as she kissed Scott on the forehead and said goodbye. 

"I'll sleep here. I'm gonna stay by Stiles until he leaves." Scott says as he goes into his room and sits at the chair he previously was and falls asleep. 

Hours passed.  
4 p.m.  
5 p.m.  
6 p.m.  
7 p.m.   
8 p.m.

Finally the Sheriff came back to discharge Stiles. Melissa woke up Stiles who was relieved to get out. "Finally get to get out of this hellhole," Stiles grinned as he shot up and looked at Melissa who gave him an offended yet humorous look. "Er-- sorry." Stiles continued to get out as he is no longer hooked up to an IV or any machines. He gets out of the pasty hospital gown and wears a hoodie and khakis from the change John had brought him. 

"Scott. Scott. Scotty, get up." Stiles' voice echoed in Scott's head. 

"Mom, I don't wanna go to school." Scott murmured.

"Get up you sourwolf." Stiles demanded as Scott finally opened his eyes. His eyes glowed red with joy as Scott got up to hug his best friend.

They reminisced as Melissa gave some advice to John. "We've scheduled some follow up tests and therapy but we'll worry about that later. Okay, so he needs at least 8 hours of sleep, umm.. he needs to take these pills every 6 hours or they won't be as efficient.. Oh and uh just for safety, he shouldn't shower unless someone is home and just don't lock the doors." Melissa explained and warned the sheriff. "If you have any problems or anything, just call. Please." Melissa smiled at him and hugged him before he left the hospital with a bag of prescriptions for Stiles.

The boys and the sheriff went to the Stilinski house as Scott slept over. "Stiles will you please take your meds before you eat dinner? You're supposed to take them every 6 hours and you've had them like once today." John asked of him as they entered the house and Stiles went immediately for his room. 

"Alright let me just change out of these." Stiles went on as Scott settled down with his backpack and two changes of clothes. 

"Stiles, don't lock your door please!" The sheriff reminded him. 

The sheriff had just put down his locked gun and keys on the table. 

Stiles went in to his room with his door quietly closing shut.

Locked.

Stiles went on to pull of his hoodie when his shirt underneath came half off before another seizure had attacked him. Subdued to the convulsions, his body's muscles tensed and cramped as he collapsed on the floor.

The subtle tick locking sound of the door alarmed the sheriff after a loud thud following. Scott immediately followed the John who ran to his room. 

"Stiles! Stiles!" John banged on the door that wouldn't budged. "It's locked!" There was no other way to open the door. Scott tried his strength but the door was tightly locked into the post and columns of the wall.

"Stiles!" Scott's raspy voice yelled as he rammed his body into the door. Scott heard the slight grunts and gasps for air coming from Stiles on the other side of the door.

"He's having another seziure!" Scott yelled as John rattled the lock frantically.

"No, no, no, no no," John muttered. "Stiles! Stay calm, okay?!" 

An idea hit Scott as he thought about the ways Derek used to randomly appear in Stiles' room. 

The window, which Scott's luck was locked. 

"I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do." Scott said to John before running out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter finally! Hopefully one more chapter to wrap the story up! I have some more requested prompts I want to start writing and I think a lot of you are gonna like it! Thanks for all the kudos :)

Scott ran out the door and into the backyard that faced Stiles' room. He scaled up the walls with ease and agility until he reached the ledge of the window. 

Locked.  
Of course.

Scott saw Stiles lying on the ground near the door, and away from the window. He wrapped his jacket around his fist and punched the window. The window shattered completely without harming Stiles or himself. 

"Scott! What the hell is going on!" The sheriff rattled against the door until Scott unlocked it for him and he burst through. Scott pulled Stiles out of his sweatshirt and shirt and left his chest bare.

Stiles' knees buckled and his legs shaked uncontrollably but only for a few seconds. His long fingers twitched ever so slightly and then stopped as the convulsions ended. The sheriff ran to his son and sat near his and kneeled down. He placed Stiles grey toned face between his knees. Stiles lost consciousness until he woke up dazed and confused, his father's face hanging overhead.

"I-I'm sorry dad.." Stiles whispered in a raspy voice.

"Just close your eyes Stiles. It's okay.." John brushed his hair back against his pale skin. 

Stiles fell asleep that night until 6:30 in the morning for school. He woke up in his own bed with the sun shining against a window that was no longer broken. Stiles had no recollection of what had happened the night before. He smelled the scent of freshly made toast and pancakes. 

Crap. He has to be in school in twenty minutes. Stiles got up immediately and did his daily routine. His hair was done neatly as he looked in the mirror. He was no more that greyish skin tone. He put on khakis and a his favorite red shirt. 

Stiles walked out of his room with his backpack and his medicine in hand. He saw Scott sitting half asleep at the dining table with food on his plate.

"Good morning Stiles" John said loudly, alarming Scott who had snoozed off.

"W-what I'm awake who's dead?" Scott woke up frantically. "Oh.. Sorry.. Morning." He gave a smile and then rubbed his hands over his tired face.

The sheriff set down a plate of food for Stiles. "I didn't think you would wake up this early.. Do you really feel like going to school?" He asked his son.

"Yeah, coach'll bite my head off if I miss too much." Stiles explained and gave a silly grin as he sat down for a nice breakfast. But he wasn't feeling so hungry. Stiles got up a minute later after a bite out of his toast. "Scott let's go so we're not late.." Stiles grabbed his keys and blasted out the door. The sounds of his medications rattled in his backpac.

He looked into the car's mirror as he got in and waited for Scott. His eyes looked sleep deprived even after a total of 14 hours of sleep yesterday. Stiles took two of his pills with a swish of water. Scott trailed in after, groggily walking. 

"Dude you okay?" Stiles asked Scott. He looked so tired and it caused him to wonder what happened yesterday. "..did Something happen yesterday?" He continued.

Scott looked up at him. He was surprised he couldn't remember. "U-uh I'm fine, lets just get to school. I'm driving." Scott got out of the car and appeared on Stiles' side outside the car.

"What? -no dude I'm starting the car." Stiles debated as he turned on the ignition.

Scott opened the door. "Stiles, please just let me drive." Scott worried that he would have a seizure or pass out while driving.

Stiles gave in and let him drive. The drive to school was a silent one.

Stiles immediately left the car as soon as Scott parked and gave Stiles his keys back. Stiles knew what he was doing. Hovering. And everyone was doing it to him, treating him like he was a baby.

He immediately went to E-con class without waiting for Scott. Scott met up with Lydia, Kira, Malia and Liam. "He said he's getting better, but I don't think he is. Let's just keep an eye on him today," Scott explained to them before going to class.

Stiles entered and walked down the halls. Before he even opened his locker he felt it. He felt the prying eyes of hundreds of his peers. He turned around to see everyone staring him down. Stiles tried ignoring them and opened his locker and grabbed his books. He looked back, they still stared back.

He slammed his locker and continued. The eyes followed every single of his moves. Whispers accumulated in the halls which Stiles noticed. 

Rumors had started, that he collapsed on the field from a mysterious illness.

That it was caused from a drug overdose.

That he died on the field.

But nobody else except him and his friends saw the glow of the opponent's eyes when he took down Stiles.

Stiles had walked to coach's class in silence, a glooming feeling filling the crowded but empty halls. As he sat down in class, stares were thwarted his way as the coach came over.

"Stilinski, if you feel anything, dizzy or sick or you just need a break, just go ahead. Okay kid?" The coach whispered sympathetically but there was still a harshness in his voice. Stiles nodded back as he tried his hardest to ignore all the looks. He continued classes with his head looking down from the embarrassment with caution from his teachers. Everyone hovered over him and Stiles hated every single bit of it. 

Some idiots were tossing around names and saying shit about Stiles at their lockers after class. Before Scott, who called out to Stiles could reach him, Stiles heard one day something that really set him off.

"What a spaz, probably did it for the attention." He heard a boy said.

"Yeah, must have been his crazy kid medication, what do they call it? ADHD?" Another one whispered.

Scott saw the anger fuel in Stiles and he ran up to him but he was to slow to stop him. Stiles ran up to him, yelling "Hey!" at the boy and shoved him against his locker. He gripped his shirt tightly against the teenager's body as the others in the group tried to pry Stiles off his body.

"Stiles! What the hell, stop it!" Scott yelled in the empty halls. Thank god everyone had already made their way to lunch and wasn't here to start drama. Scott pulled against Stiles who finally released himself from the rude idiots. Stiles looked at his fists that held the boy. He felt incredibly irritable and agitated. Maybe it was the medicine.

Stiles walked away to lunch as Scott trailed back. "Look man, I know it's hard but you gotta keep your cool. What if I wasn't there to stop you?" Scott explained. "Do you really want to burden your dad even more?" 

Stiles stopped his actions. Burden his dad? "Yes Scott, I'd love to burden my own father with even more trouble because I'm a drug inflicted Spastic who needs help and lacks self control. I like having to pull my dad out of work because I can't control my body. I LOVE HAVING TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE I WAS AN IDIOT ON THE LACROSSE FIELD AND BROUGHT SOME GOD DAMN BLOW TO THE HEAD THAT DECLARED ME INSANE SCOTT!" Stiles blew up at him. But he knew Scott didn't deserve it, it was just fueled rage and anger that had bottled up in him over the school day. Scott looked at Stiles with hurt eyes, shocked at what he just said. Stiles wrangled with his fingers. "Shoot -- I-I'm sorry.." Stiles apologized and immediately walked to his locker down the hall. Scott just stood there and processed what had just happened. Maybe he just needed space.

Scott left to lunch and Stiles took two pills as he was instructed while at his locker. He went to lunchroom and opened the doors.

Instantly, all eyes were on him. Whispers became roars and Stiles could hear every word as he spotted out Scott in the crowd. Scott was looking back at Stiles with a worried expression. The immense gazes sent at him caused Stiles to immediately back out of the lunchroom and he ran to the bathroom.

Not because he was going to cry. 

Of course not. Stilinski men do not cry.

Stilinski men do not cry.  
Stiles just needed a moment to process pain. He felt sick to his stomach. 

Maybe it was just his medicine.

The next minute after, Stiles was bending over a toilet bowl in the men's bathroom as he vomited into it. He held his stomach as he groggily walked out of the stall and to a sink and looked in the mirror. Stiles' body succumbed to exhaustion and hatred as it slid against the wall and he sat down on the floor.

"Stiles?" Scott's voice echoed. Stiles didn't even have to say anything for Scott to find him holding his head in his hands on the bathroom floor. Scott sat down next to him, with a lunch he brought for Stiles in his lap. "Not your best day huh?"

"Not even remotely possible Scott." Stiles tried to give a grin, but his head hurt too much for it too last.

"I brought you lunch. I-I didn't know if I was gonna find you here or.." Scott ended his sentence. Something was definitely off with Stiles.

"I threw up.." Stiles interrupted him. That was the smell Scott had picked up on him. It smelled like bile and anxiety together. "I can't keep the meds down. I can't do it. I'm too weak, they taste like shit and they make me feel like it too." Stiles admitted. His body had taken the toll of the side effects of all the pills over the last few days.

Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles' arm, releasing pain from his veins up into Scott's. He took it in with force, it didn't hurt Scott as much as it hurt Stiles.

Stiles shouldn't have gone to school today. And neither should have Scott. They didn't need this added stress. Stiles just needed to become healthy again.

Physically.   
And Mentally.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing back a fan favorite in this chapter :) enjoy! I'm trying to find how I can end the story

Stiles opened his eyes to wake up in a bright room. A white light white was overhead his eyes and welcomed him with a harsh tone.

Damn it, did he end up in another hospital?

He looked around. No IV, no hospital gown, no information bracelet around his wrist. Stiles was in the nurse's office at school. 

Scott got closer and walked up to where Stiles was laying.

"Hey," Scott smiled at him. His hands were deep in his pockets. Stiles looked around and saw his dad, the sheriff, talking to the school nurse.

"What happened?" Stiles' voice was raw as he sat up.

"You passed out a little after we talked. Do you remember? In the bathroom?" Scott asked Stiles. But Stiles did remember. He remembered the irritable feeling he had as he pushed the guy against the locker. He remembered feeling like shit after throwing up into the toilet.

Stiles nodded at Scott as his dad crept up to him after he finished talking to the woman. "Hey kid," He rose his eyebrows and smiled at Stiles. "If you're feeling better now, I can take you home." John suggested gently. "You too. I've already talked to your mother." John looked at Scott and grinned. Both teenagers needed a break, home sounded really good right now.

Stiles and Scott grabbed their things and got in the Sheriff's car. The sheriff followed them and started the car. Every minute or so he looked at Stiles. 

"Did you take any of your medication?" He asked softly. 

Stiles rattled in his pants and pulled out the bottle. "..I couldn't keep them down.." He sighed as he put the prescription bottle on the deck near the radio. Stiles caught his eyes in the rear view mirror that were saw Scott. Scott was fixed on Stiles, tracking his every heartbeat, his every breath. "I'm sorry dad. I-I tried but--" Stiles stared out in front of him, the reflection of Scott in the side mirrors was staring at  
Him.

"Stiles, it's okay." The sheriff looked at him for a split second. "It's okay son." And for the car ride, the sheriff was worried. He didn't need to take Stiles to the hospital because they would disregard him as epileptic. But, He did have a backup plan at the station as he made a sharp turn right.

"Wait, dad, you took the wrong turn..?" Stiles was confused. Before he knew it, they were parked at the station.

"Stiles, there's someone waiting for you inside." The sheriff glanced back at Scott who was in on the plan and smirks.

"What-what's going on?" Stiles asked as they got out of the car and closer to the station. 

"You'll see." Scott smiled goofily as he opened the door and there he stood.

Parrish walked up to the teens with a shadow behind him. "Stiles, someone's here for you," He smiled. The dark shadow merged out from behind the deputy.

Stiles' jaw dropped and he was frozen.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of his eyes.

Damn.

"Hey Stiles," the figure said. Out from the shadows came a grumbling raw voice. A voice he hasn't heard in a while. 

Not since Mexico.

Derek.

Stiles glared back at Scott, who nodded back at him.

"Derek?" Stiles nervously asked. "What the hell happened to you. I have heard since Mexico and you just show up? Without warning?!" Stiles quickly went from 100-0 within 60 seconds.

Derek's smile wiped away immediately and a smirk appeared instead. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you cared so much. Besides, I had some personal business to attend to." Derek explained. 

Stiles pursed his lips.

He wanted to do nothing more than to just sit down and hug Derek. But due to last few days, Stiles needs to hang on to what is left of his manhood. 

Scott looks at the sheriff. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Scott pulled away Stiles while the sheriff talked to Derek.

"Scott, this is totally not okay!" Stiles hounded at his best friend. His was enraged that no one would tell him the Hales were in town. Not at a time like this. Was he feeling irritated? To the point of homicide. 

"Okay Stiles maybe you need to sit down.." Scott said softly. He really needs to take it easy.

"No Scott! I will not sit down! And don't tell me to  
Calm down!" Stiles shouted half of it before realizing people were staying. He continued by whispering.

The sheriff looked over at Stiles while he talked to Derek. "I'm sorry.. Stiles has been -- on edge lately." Derek crossed his arms. He could tell, he smelled the aggravation and anxiety off him.. And a distinct smell of pain killers and anti-convulsants.

"It's just, um Stiles has epilepsy and it was a recent thing now but he's adjusting to it." The sheriff rubbed his eyes as he noticed Stiles yelling at a terrified Scott. Derek felt a sudden drop in his heart. Stiles? Epilepsy? He missed a lot, damn. 

"If anyone can pull it out, it's Stiles." Derek reassured his father as he glanced back at Stiles and Scott. Stiles was now sitting down and holding his head in between his hands.

Out of all the days Derek could of came.

He came today.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! I appreciate all the comments and kudos

Stiles felt anxious, dizzy, and even more anxious. Derek can't see him like this. Not like this.

Stiles felt off, he knew it was coming.

He felt an aura before his violent seizure would come.

Stiles looked around and saw Derek talking to his father for a while now. Then he decided to go and sit in his father's office.

Stiles went quickly and pulled down the shades off his office as his father eyed him.

Scott followed him inside and closed the door. "Stiles? Stiles, what's happening?" Scott stood by his side. "Stiles? Stiles you feel okay? Answer me."

Stiles froze. He was completely out of it and was just staring at the shades.

Then, his muscles tensed up. His long fingers cramped as his knees buckled and his body went limp before it started to violently shake. Scott caught Stiles before he hit his head on the floor and lowered him. His entire body was still except for his fisted hands. Stiles' legs started to thrash a few seconds later when his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

"Stiles! Stiles! Somebody help me!" Scott yelled out. 

The sheriff and Derek crashed into the room. Both's eyes widened at sight of Stiles convulsing.

"Get him on his side," The sheriff said calmly as he took off his jacket and rolled up before placing it underneath his son's head.

Derek stood there. Helpless. 

He couldn't bare to look at Stiles in such a state, in such a mentality.

Parrish came in busting down the door as he slipped in. He was holding a first aid kit, knowing that Stiles was having an episode after Lydia informed him. Derek saw the pool of officers trying to figure out what was going on outside of the room. 

He knelt down, calm but under pressure as he put his fingers on Stiles' pulse. Derek used his heightened hearing and realized that Stiles' heart was thrashing against his ribcage. It must've been the adrenaline rush. 

 

But he heard no breath.

"He-he's not breathing," Derek said under a panic as he knelt down besides Stiles. The teenager passed out and his seizure continued for another minute, one of the longer ones he's had. His legs stopped moving but his arms continued to twitch.

"Stiles, its okay. We're here, if you can hear me just breathe," Parrish said calmly as he laid his hand against Stiles' chest that stopped rising.

Stiles' convulsions came to an end, after Derek counted 3 minutes and 4 seconds. But his breath was still missing.

Derek was disheartened. He reached for Stiles' hand and his arm started to leech black veins. But it was a painless process.

"He's not in pain, he won't even remember it when he wakes up." The sheriff explained after he sighed, placing a hand over his son's forehead. 

A few seconds of silence passed. Derek focused on draining the 'pain' away. "Shouldn't he have waken up by now?" He asked. 

Parrish and Stilinski rolled Stiles onto his back once again. Parrish then lowered his ear onto Stiles' chest. "He's not breathing," he looked with a worried face over at the older man.

"Stiles, Stiles." The sheriff echoed in his ear, placing two fingers on his pulse once again. It started to slow down and Derek heard it too. 

Stiles' breathing muscles just aren't working.

"Parrish get an ambulance!" John Stilinski yelled as he compressed down on Stiles' chest. He'd been out for too long now.

\--

A few minutes later and a whole lot of compressions after, the men from the ambulance walked in ready to help Stiles. Derek looked up at Scott who looked terrified. Derek pulled away his hand that leeched pain.

"Stiles. Stiles can you hear me?" The paramedic took over the compressions until he heard a slight gasp escape the teenager's mouth. He then shined a light in his eyes only to find dilated pupils.

A wave of relief crashed over the older man and the two werewolves. Finally, Sheriff Stilinski's heart can start again. Stiles has come too close this time. 

They put an oxygen mask on him and got ready to load him into the ambulance as multiple officers at the station watched. The paramedic talked to Stiles' father.

"Any history of seizures? Any triggers?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, he's epileptic and was taking medications but stopped today, he couldn't keep them down. I also think stress triggered it too." The sheriff explained. All he could do was watch them load Stiles into the ambulance for the second time within the last few days.

Derek waited for the room to become empty before he stopped Scott. The station cleared out of people except for Stilinski and Parrish at this point. "Why the hell would you not tell Stiles I was coming!" He pushed Scott against the wall. 

"I-I didn't know this would've happened! I thought he was fine!" Scott put his hands around Derek's arm that forced his body against the wall. 

"You thought?! Well I thought he was gonna die Scott! Would you have liked that! Would you have cared if Stiles died!?" Derek yelled as he landed a strong punch against Scott's cheek. 

John and Parrish ran into the room and pulled Derek off Scott. "Hey, you two -- knock it off! Last thing We need is werewolves at a civil war." Parrish concluded as he held Scott back. 

"I'm not even supposed to be here, I should be with Stiles but instead I'm breaking up a fight between a grown man and a teenager." Sheriff Stilinski ranted. "Fix it." He pointed at them before leaving the room to drive to the hospital.

The sheriff called Melissa on the drive there. "Melissa? ... Yeah. It's Stiles."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you all for staying with this fic and leaving nice comments and kudos! There WILL be a sequel to this, the story isn't finished just yet. I'll list the story title here once it is up :)

Melissa had been trying to comfort the sheriff ever since they arrived at the hospital until Derek walked in.

"He's here?" She asked him quietly. "What about Scott?"

"Yeah. Scott thought it was a good idea to surprise Stiles with Derek. They never really got disclosure I guess, but Stiles.. I mean he just wasn't feeling good to start with." The sheriff sighed. "I pulled him out of school today because he just couldn't handle it and now this and Scott and Derek are at each other's throats." John tried so hard to stay strong, but Melissa saw the mask on his face.

She saw a mask of strength. A mask of pride. But the mask. It's starting to crack off. Melissa heard his voice break as he turned around to wipe his face. She had never seen him cry. Ever.

Melissa placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "It's okay to feel weak, it's okay to just need a moment to yourself," She spoke the words he once said to Stiles.

"I'm sorry. Claudia--she usually dealt with it before.." John stopped himself. "Stiles just won't accept my help, or anyone else's," 

Melissa faced him and hugged him, but it fell short as she saw Derek eyeing Scott who entered the building.

She pulled away and went directly to Scott, "Scott, what the hell happened!?" She put her hand on the bruise swelling on his uneven jaw, but it seemed as if it were taking a while to heal. 

Scott looked ahead to see the sheriff looking at him and Derek. "It's -- it's nothing.." He pulled away. Melissa looked at him with concern until a doctor approached her and told them they could see Stiles.

"You. Stay here, I don't need you worsening Stiles," Melissa said as Scott gave in and sat down in the waiting room. He looked around for Derek, but it seemed like he had run off somewhere.

Melissa and the sheriff had walked into a harmony of simultaneous beeping from the machines that noted Stiles' calm heart. The paramedics had to resuscitate him on the way here, so he was doing exceptionally well.

Stiles still had that grey skin tone he gets during and after a convulsion. His hair was brushed down.

And his face.  
It was just so god damn tired.

Stiles immediately woke up from the clatter of footsteps and screeches when his father sat down and pulled a chair closer to the bed. 

"Hey Stiles.." The sheriff said quietly, not believing his was right back at where they started. Melissa stood on the other side of the bed and put a damp cloth on his warm forehead.

Stiles looked around frantically. Not again, Stiles.

Not those same annoying machines again, not those painful IVs up his arms. Not the indistinct scent of death again.

He blinked twice to refresh, thinking it was a nightmare, but it wasn't.  
It never is. It's just happens to be his reality is a nightmare.

Stiles opened his mouth to talk, but he couldn't find the words to say. Nothing seemed to come out.

"-Don't say anything Stiles, please. Just listen." His father interrupted all of his intruding thoughts. "I know, I know you feel like absolute shit right now. I know you can't stand the thought of school or your meds or.. Derek." He sighed. "So we can just take a break from all of it. I-I don't know Stiles, okay so maybe you can finish up the rest of senior year after this week, maybe--" He noticed Stiles opened his mouth to say something again. "No-"His father rejected his voice, in honor of finishing his thought. "Dammit Stiles! I just want you to be safe! I want you to feel well enough to go to school with your friends! I want you to be okay, I don't wanna live like this, not knowing when you'll have another seizure or whether you'll get hurt. I care too much about you Stiles. If you get hurt, you aren't just hurting yourself but you're hurting me too!" The sheriff blurted out in one swallow. Melissa has tried to intervene but couldn't stop his ramblings.

Stiles wasn't even looking at his father. It had reminded him of the time he thought his father had said he was killing him. Now he knows that the vision, at Lydia's party? It's coming true.

The older man had regretted the words as soon as they came out, in the worst way possible. He knew he screwed up when Stiles wasn't looking at him in the eyes, but in the opposite way towards Melissa. 

"Stiles." John's voice was quiet and small in the room. "Please, look at me." 

Stiles recognized the needy voice of his father so he tossed his gaze around until it fell on his father sitting across him.  
Melissa stared and listened as she pretended to do busy work in the room.

It was pure, agonizing silence between them for a good minute as the sheriff thought of something he could say, but Stiles bested his game.

"I'm sorry I'm a burden," Stiles said, it being the second time his father had to hear those words. The words were just so raw and edgy Coming out of the teen.

The sheriff sighed and reached for his son's hand.

"No having a coward father who wants to avoid problems is a burden."

"You're not a coward," Stiles admitted.

"Just like you're not a burden," the man said as he saw a small smile crack in Stiles. "You're a hero, you've always been one. Not all superheros wear capes." He smiled back at his son

"All those superheros, they're in comics, TV shows, because it's never been real." Stiles wiped his smile off his face as he faced his reality. The truth was spoken.

And it stung.

"Neither are werewolves." The sheriff said, Stiles' sly grin appearing again as Stiles placed his other hand on top of his father's. "Even batman had to wear an unflattering hospital gown," John joked around.

Stiles sighed in exhaustion but was also relieved of all stress and anxiety as he felt himself genuinely happy for the first time in a while. "I don't know, I think I look pretty good," Stiles grinned as the sheriff chuckled back when he finally saw the Stiles he knew. By then, Melissa was smiling to herself as she was going through some of Stiles' papers.

Stiles tucked his right arm underneath his chin to weight his head on with a massive headache. His father saw his eyelids starting to droop low from the exhaustion. It only made John hold his hand tighter, afraid of letting him go. But Stiles refused to give into the exhaustion.

Derek knocked on the door and Stiles immediately opened his eyes with full alert as he walked in. The sheriff let go of his son and smiled at Derek and walked out, realizing Melissa wasn't in the room anymore.

Stiles couldn't even look at him as the two were now alone in the room.

"Hey.." Derek broke a lingering silence. Stiles didn't say anything back as he laid in the bed.

"Derek.." Stiles said quietly, still not looking at him. But then he turned his head towards him and looked directly into his eyes, "why did you come back?" 

Derek's eyes widened. "I came back because I needed to know you were okay." The words of the stubborn older werewolf shocked Stiles. 

Derek turned back and saw his father hugging Melissa with a sad look on his face. A doctor holding what looked like brain images was talking to them as well. He heard the distinct words, "I'm sorry." Two words that doctors have to say all the time without breaking a tear or cracking a word.

"Well I'm fine, so you really don't need to stay,"Stiles broke him out of the trance.

"No you're not." Derek said and gave him a concerned glare.

"Derek oh my god yes I am, and I'd be a lot better if no one was hounding me or hovering. Especially the hovering--" Stiles admitted and was cut off by the sound of three people walking into the room.

Melissa, John and the doctor all entered the room. Stiles' father had looked as if he were crying but he wore a tough face.

"Dad?" Stiles said quietly as Derek stood up. "What.. What's going on?" 

The doctor cleared his throat. "Stiles, with the symptoms you've been experiencing, we thought it would be a good idea if we looked over the data from your last MRI." The man came closer as Melissa constantly glanced at John who had buried his hands against his chest when he crossed his arms.

He showed Stiles two different brains scans as he sat up in the bed. He knew bad news was coming. 

"So, here it is a few days ago, and here's the one you took about 2 years ago." The doctor explained as he showed everyone. The newer one seemed to look smaller, as if it were deteriorating. 

Stiles looked at it. The comparison felt familiar to him somehow. Could this be what he thought it was? Was history repeating itself?

There it was again.

The silence.

And Stiles was the one to break it again. "I'm sick.. Aren't I?" He asked quietly as he looked directly at his father who had seemed to had gotten closer to his son. 

John gave him a hurtful nod as Melissa placed her hand on his shoulder. "We're saying it's because of genetics, you were eventually going to have it.. But we also think that the epilepsy and your injuries have made it have an early on set for the fronto-temporal dementia." The doctor regretted to inform him as he cringed at the sound of sniffles from Melissa behind him who tried to not cry.

"Can we stop it? W-what can we do? What will it do?" Derek asked immediately, distraught for Stiles.

"As you now," the doctor sighed. "There is no cure because it is extremely rare, even in teenagers, we think it's logopenic phonological aphasia, meaning there is a chance of memory loss and deterioration in speech mechanism. We just caught it too late, there's nothing we can do." Derek listened into Stiles heart beat which was beating ridiculously fast, before hearing the dreaded words. "I'm sorry, it's just progressed too far." Derek was frozen in his place as he looked at Stiles who tried so hard not to panic.

The doctor quietly left the room as Melissa held the sheriff against her body before leaving to tell Scott the news. 

Stiles, for the first time in forever was speechless, but he couldn't catch his breath. His breath, although, was fine, but he still felt like he was drowning. Stiles was literally trembling as he looked at his own two hands in front of him.

No. No. It can't be true.

He must be asleep. This must be a really bad nightmare.

"Wake up Stiles, wake up god damn it!" Stiles whispered loudly to himself as he pulled on his hair, his irritable behavior already showing.

John came to pull his son's arms away from hurting himself. "Stiles! It's okay, it's okay! It's not a dream. Look, 10 fingers." His dad showed his hands to Stiles, breaking the horrifying news to him that this was reality.

"Dad.." Stiles froze as he whispered, tears falling into his cheeks as John wrapped his arms around his son's body. 

"I know Stiles. I know." He said quietly as he waited for Stiles to let go first but he didn't until he passed out from the constant change of conditions in his body. John lowered Stiles onto a comfortable position on the bed and glanced at him. 

"I'm sorry," Derek said sympathetically, placing a hand on the sheriff's back.

"I am too," John sighed. He couldn't believe Stiles would have to go through this like his mother once had. "I knew he was just like his mother.. In every single way." 

Derek looked up at he older man. He needed a long break from paying medical bills and from the anxiety and stress so Derek offered to stay with Stiles until the sheriff could actually get time off from work. And so he did.

Derek pulled the chair close to Stiles' bed and he grasped his hand as black veins ran up his arm, causing the same painless grief. "Hey Stiles.." Derek spoke gently, not knowing that Stiles was just in a light sleep and could hear everything as if it were a dream. "I know it might not seem like it now, but it's going to get better. We're going to fix you." 

Because that's the last thing Stiles needed, to be reminded once again of how broken he was. 

To be continued..


End file.
